El Primer Vasallaje
by batavik
Summary: Una especie de novela en primera persona sobre lo que pudieron ser los 25# Juegos del Hambre. Es mi primer fic asique sean buenos! :p
1. Un accidente

EL PRIMER VASALLAJE

1

Me despierto agitada y muerta de frío sobre un fardo de paja, supongo que tuve una pesadilla, pero no puedo recordarla. Debería estar en mi cama, pero no me han permitido dormir en casa desde el accidente en los establos hace un par de semanas. Esa noche era mi turno de cuidar los corrales. Están a la intemperie, muy cerca del bosque que nos separa del Distrito 11 y es común que algún zorro se cuele, por lo que los jefes pusieron a los más jóvenes a hacer guardia. "Un trabajo simple para empezar" Dijo Maurice, el distribuidor de tareas, y mi tutor legal, luego de que mis padres muriesen por una epidemia. Al tener diecisiete años resulté ser la opción perfecta para el trabajo. O eso creyeron… No se les permite a los civiles portar armas, es una de las reglas más importantes impuestas por el capitolio. Pero en el Distrito 10, el primer distrito exterior, y mi hogar, por desgracia, las reglas no son tan importantes. Por lo que me facilitaron una escopeta para el trabajo. Nunca había usado una, pero podía arreglármelas. El problema fue tener que pasar la noche entera en vela, siendo que siempre me habían tocado turnos matutinos, incluso la noche anterior a la guardia. Me estaba muriendo de sueño, pero debía aguantar. El invierno es muy cruel por aquí y no podemos darnos el lujo de perder más ganado por causas menores. Debemos abastecernos a nosotros, a los otros once distritos y al Capitolio. El más difícil de todos. Soporté las primeras tres horas, pero estaba a punto de colapsar y al ver que nada raro pasaba, dejé la escopeta a un lado y me eché a dormir sobre la comida de los caballos. "Sólo por un rato…" ni yo me lo creí. En fin. Al despertar, siendo ya de día, me maldije por haber dormido tanto tiempo y al salir a ver como estaban los animales, encontré todos los corrales casi vacíos. Un tercio de los animales que había. Ningún cadáver. Semejante cosa no pudo haber sido hecha por zorros. Estaba acabada. No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que llegaran los otros. Y efectivamente, luego de un rato aparecieron algunos compañeros, Maurice y el dueño del lugar. No les agradó nada saber de la desaparición. Pronto todo el Distrito 10 lo supo, y mi castigo llegó. Al principio todo parecía normal, sólo que la gente me odiaba. Un par de días luego, cuando salía del trabajo (el cual se duplicó) algunos vecinos me atacaron. Apenas salí viva de ahí, pero me llevé un par de huesos rotos como recordatorio. Además el maltrato no terminó ahí. Me quedé sin casa, obligada a dormir en el establo con una manta que no alcanzaba para nada para contrarrestar el frío y mi comida, que era poca de por sí, se redujo a dos platos por día, con suerte. Comienzo el difícil ritual de levantarme para ir a trabajar. Todo el cuerpo me duele con cada movimiento, incluso respirar significa un gran dolor. Luego de cumplir con mi horario de trabajo, todavía más largo de lo normal, me escabullo en un bar para poder ver la tv. Hoy anunciarían algo importante acerca de los juegos, no tengo idea de lo que pueda ser, pero conociendo al capitolio no será algo bueno. El comentarista, vestido con las ridículas ropas capitolences da una breve introducción para luego mostrar un video en directo. El nuevo presidente, Coriolanus Snow, está de pie en un estrado. Un pequeño niño con un traje de gala se acerca y le entrega un sobre, él saca un papel de su interior y lo empieza a leer: —Este año, la celebración de Los Juegos el Hambre será especial, ya que se cumplen veinticinco años desde la guerra. Para conmemorar este hecho inauguramos el primer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Por ello, y para recordar que las fuerzas del Capitolio son incuestionables, este año los tributos que participarán en los Juegos serán elegidos por medio de una votación. Eso es todo. No me quedo para oír el resto, de todas formas estoy muerta.

_Pueden buscarme en facebook :D mi página con el mismo nombre (sí, soy una especie de vagabunda de internet) También son libres de comentar sus opiniones (sé que no van a ser buenas, pero eso me motivaría a mejorar)_


	2. Un Mundo Aparte

Dos días después, todos los habitantes somos forzados a votar por quiénes serán los tributos en la plaza. Decido votar por mí misma, ya que de todas formas no cambiaría nada. Pero votar por quién será mi compañero es un problema, no me siento bien mandando a nadie a su muerte. Por eso voto a Lionel Ribbentrop, ya que estoy cien por ciento segura de que nadie más lo hará. Trabaja conmigo a veces, apenas hablo con él, pero sé que es una de esas personas que agrada a todos. Luego de votar, evitando a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles, todas mirándome con ese odio que ahora reconozco. Podrían morir de hambre por mi culpa. Voy al establo a cumplir mi nuevo turno, arreglando algunas goteras y alimentando a los animales que quedaron. Mientras limpio el corral de las vacas, Lionel se acerca a mí. No puedo evitar sentirme culpable al verlo, aun sabiendo que no irá a los Juegos sólo por mi voto. —Hola, Ara. —Hola— Espero que no sea otro odiador, eso sería el colmo. —El clima ha estado tenso esta semana y yo sólo quería saber cómo estabas. —Estoy bien, sólo un poco adolorida— Todo mi cuerpo está amoratado, no puedo usar mi brazo izquierdo y creo que tengo una costilla rota, pero es mejor no decirlo. —Oh, sí… Me enteré de la emboscada el otro día. Eso estuvo mal, lo que pasó no fue tu culpa. —Gracias por decirlo, pero sí lo fue. Me descuidé y sólo desaparecieron. —No lo entiendo, es como si alguien los hubiese robado. ¿Quién lo haría? —Ni idea. —Bien, pero si te enteras de algo dime ¿Sí? —Claro. —Nos vemos. Esa noche no consigo dormir. El frío insoportable y el hecho de saber que estoy a horas de mi posible muerte pelean por quitarme el sueño y obviamente lo logran. Aprovechando mi soledad, decido tomar un baño y prepararme. Para cuando sale el sol ya estoy lista, o todo lo que puedo estarlo. Llego primera a la Cosecha y me ubico lo más adelante que puedo, así será más fácil subir al escenario en caso de que me elijan. Al rato comienzan a llegar los demás, ignoro el hecho de que todos me miren. Cuando ya estamos todos, un excéntrico hombre del capitolio, con su extremadamente colorida ropa de invierno, sube al escenario. Luego de saludar alegremente al alcalde y a Dorian Petersen, nuestro primer y único vencedor, se ubica en el centro. Junto a él están los dos recipientes de cada año. Deberían estar llenos de nombres, pero por esta "ocación tan especial" según dice Abelard, el locutor capitolence, sólo hay un papel en cada uno. Luego de mostrar el video de siempre, Abelard se acerca al primer recipiente, el de las mujeres, y lo lee. —Arabelle Spottiswood— Por supuesto, no iban a ser indulgentes. —Sube, querida. Lo hago. Una vez arriba del escenario Abelard me felicita, dice un par de tonterías que no escucho y luego saca el nombre del varón. —Cort Heinrictobb—Eso no me lo esperaba. Cort es el hijo del carpintero, este sería su primer año en el sorteo. Es muy cruel haber votado a alguien tan joven, pero sé por qué lo hicieron. Él está enfermo, dijeron que moriría en un par de años, pero eso no lo vuelve más ético. Para nada. Camina tenso hasta estar a mi lado, puedo oír su respiración agitada y a sus padres llorando en la multitud. Luego de otro discurso unos agentes de la paz nos llevan dentro del Edificio de Justicia. 


End file.
